1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, an interactive service participating method thereof, internet protocol television terminal and communication system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
However, the information received about the broadcast programs and corresponding services is limited in nature making it difficult for the user to enjoy all services related to broadcasts.